Musical performances by singer/songwriters and even small groups without bass players can be enhanced by a guitarist or a keyboardist adding a bass part, lower than the low string on a guitar (2nd E below middle C). Bass keyboards to be played by the feet are usually modeled after piano or organ keyboards, albeit with key spacing designed to accommodate the dimensions of the feet. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,049. The difficulty in playing these is that the foot must move a multiple of its width with sufficient accuracy to hit the desired note without hitting adjacent notes. This means that considerable practice must be devoted to learning the coordination to play these instruments at the same time the guitar or keyboard is being played. While it is possible to add the bass line from some form of recording, in a live performance the audiences might prefer that the performance be ‘live’, and not recorded. If the distances of needed foot movement could be reduced, it would be easier to learn to play the pedal board and its addition to the performance of solo guitarists and singers would be more common. The present invention allows the I-V sequence to be played by simply rocking the foot, and puts II, IV, V, VI and VII within one pedal width of the tonic I. In one of many alternative embodiments, it allows the I-IV or I-V sequence to played by rocking the foot, and puts II, IV, V, VI, and VII within one pedal width of the tonic I.